Adorable sparkling
by hitgirlgomez
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Bumblebee find a young child no older than seven on the roads and the sound of the of screeching tires made the child looked up, a smile widened across the child freckled face and now Bumblebee has a new charge to take care of.


Hey guys sorry I took so long one is that I'am out of ideas for Just Another Average Day if you all have any idea just let me kwon I don't kwon why but it hard for me to come up with ideas anyway I had help with this thanks to Storyteller2899 and its mostly Im going to need help on this one as well to come up with something for the next ch I kinda have an idea for the next ch I not sure how to start it is all. Oh PS I'm not familiar with Cybertronian curse word so please for give me.

* * *

The little girl, no older than seven was wonder round on the roads in the area.

The sounds of screeching tires made her looked up, a smile widened across her freckled face. She was met with the sight of a yellow Camaro stopped just inches from her nose as the yellow Camaro roll back a little but she only moved closer.

She squeal of delight and giggle while she grinned.

The yellow Camaro was really puzzled. Who the slag it would leave little girl alone after dark in the open danger?

"K-Kitty!" she cried multiple times.

"Kitty?" The yellow Camaro snap out of his though,did the little girl think he was a animal,haven't she notice he was a no cat as the cute innocent look that met bumblebee. She tilted her head to the side and smiled.

"Kitty!" she said while she hugged the front of the confused yellow Autobot.

"Kitty!" She repeated.

"Hey kiddo, where is your family?" Bumblebee asked.

The child continued to hug the Camero until her forehead was resting on Bumblebee's hood.

The Autobot scout let the girl rest her head on his hood, afraid that if he moved he would startle the child.

The girl let out a deep sigh before slowly closing her eyes.

Bumblebee let out a startled beep as the world around him begun to change. His skid marks fading away into a different road. The tall buildings around him changed to the outskirts of a city.

Bumblebee was once again startled by the fact he was now standing up. He turned around quickly at the happy cry of a little girl, no younger than the girl he had just seen earlier.

"Slaggit" Bumblebee cursed, when the girl and her two parents laid eyes on him.

Instead of reacting how he expected, the family walked right through his leg as if it was a dream.

Venting hard, Bumblebee thought about where he could be. Lost in thought the autobot scout found his optics locked on the little girl and her family.

"Now that I think about it, that girl looks alot like the one who called me kitty."

Bumblebee gasped as realization hit him. Cybertronian 'parents' are able to conect with their sparklings and share memories. It could be possible that the girl from earlier is the girl he was looking at right now.

The yellow Camero pondered on his idea for a nanosec. In order for his idea to work, the girl from earlier would have to consider him like a human father.

"Why would she trust me like that so quick?"

Bumblebee was draged out of his thoughts by the sound of a car engine starting. The girl and her parents had gotten in the car and were pulling out of the parking lot.

The autobot scout quickly transformed, determined to follow the car. Pulling out right after the family, Bumblebee tailed the car.

After what seemed like ten boring minutes, Bumblebee's audio receptors picked up the wailing of a police siren.

Before even he could react, a police crusier came flying around the corner of a local shop, heading straight for him and the family.

The family's car didn't slow as the crusier came closer. A quick scan of the vehicle informer Bumblebee that the parents were focusing on their child in the backseat, not the incoming Mustang.

Acting fast, Bumblebee transformed and flipped himself over the family's car and into the crusier. To Bumblebee's dismay, the police vehicle drove straight through him towards the family.

The crusier sped up and rammed the family's car, sending it rolling onto the sidewalk.

The crusier sped off down another ally, but not before Bumblebee saw the familiar purple emblem on the car. Barircade.

With the decepticon gone Bumblebee focused his attention on the flipped family's car. The scene seemed silent as the scout came closer to the wreck.

Before Bumblebee could attempt to right the car, a small form with red hair, crawled out a smashed window.

The form laid down on a part of the sidewalk not littered by scattered debries. Resting a little damaged head on bloodied arms. The girl laid there for several minutes till Bumblebee could barely see her chest moving up and down.

The autobot scout felt his spark pulse, wanting to be able to comfort the little child but not being capable of it.

Before Bumblebee could protest, the world began to spin again. He looked frantically at the collapsed girl, hoping she would rise and be okay.

The head of the girl did lift for a split second allowing aqua eyes to look directly at the scout this time.

"Kitty?" The girl barely breathed out before Bumblebee was thrusted back into the real world.

"Kitty?" The redheaded girl with aqua eyes asked.

"Yea, I'm your Kitty." Bumblebee said while his engine purred.

The girl giggled as she rub her little head against Bumblebee's hood.

With determination to protect this girl, Bumblebee opened his rear door. He was delighted when a small form crawled into his back seat.

Closing the door behind her, Bumblebee buckled the girl up safe and sound.

"do you think you can tell Kitty your name?" Bumblebee asked.

"uh...uh...mu...mu...mu-lizzy...ey...beth..." The girl stammered.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded before stretching, and givng a big yawn. She then cuddled as far down in Bumblebee's seats as far down as she could.

"Luv kitty..." Elizabeth said, before quickly falling asleep.

"Love you too, Elizabeth." Bumblebee said, turning his heat on low to keep his new charge warm.

* * *

Tadaa~! My friend wasn't sure how to really start it, so Storyteller kinda built it into a flashback/memory and do you think I should continue this story? What you all think?


End file.
